The irregular at magic high school
by jakeobsladder13
Summary: In the year 2095 magic is used as an everyday resource and for a young magic engineer Grey Di Angelo who lacks the practical magic skills to get into the high school of magic it is a challenge to see if he can put his high intelligence to use. Also along for the ride is his kid sister Elizabeth Di Angelo who has very good practical skills but lacks the skill to be an engineer.
1. Chapter 1

The irregular at magic high school

Authors note: This story is based on the first anime I ever watched unless you count Pokémon and YU-GI-OH when I was younger but back then I was didn't know it was anime I just thought it was a cartoon. Anyway enough talking on with the story.

Chapter 1- The ever changing world/enrolment part 1

Magic.

 _This product of fairy-tales was made a reality thanks to the ever increasing technical advancements at the dawn of the 21_ _st_ _century. Due to the drastic climate changes that began around about the year 2030, the food supply dwindled and sources of energy were fought over, and in 2045, World War Three broke out, lasting for 20 years. The population plummeted from 9 billion to 3 billion. The fact that this conflict didn't escalate to a full blown thermonuclear war was entirely due to the global cohesion of the world's magic technicians. And now it's the end of the 21_ _st_ _century. Under these unstable circumstances every nation is competing in the race to develop magicians. The front runner of these nations is the Eastern European Alliance._

 _In the Eastern European Alliance there are nine university's set up for people with magical abilities and they are referred to as the high schools of magic and they correspond to a number such as the one that our hero will be attending the First Magic Affiliated High School and this is located at the Capital city of Britannia, London. Anyway let's get our first look at our heroes._

Outside the First Magic Affiliated High School main building stood two siblings arguing.

"But why are you a reserve, brother?" Elizabeth said

"You're the one who got the top score in the entrance exams, by rights, it shouldn't be me, but you who…"

"Elizabeth" Grey said calmly

"Practical skills in magic are given more weight than paper test scores here. I'm lucky that they even accepted me as a reserve."

"How can you be such a pushover?" Elizabeth said but raising her voice ever so slightly.

"When there's nobody who can surpass you in either theory or martial arts!"

"Even in magic normally…."

"Elizabeth" grey said raising his voice

"Even if you say that, there's nothing that can be done. You understand that don't you?"

"I-I'm sorry." She said sounding embarrassed

He patted her head in a calm brotherly manner and said "you're always getting angry in my place and that makes me happy. You always pick me up when you do that.

"You're a liar. You're always telling me off, brother."

"I'm not lying, okay? Just like you're always thinking of me, I care about what you're doing, too."

"Wow bro, did you actually just admit that you care for me?"

 _I've got a feeling that she took that the wrong way, but whatever._

"Elizabeth, even if you turned down the chance to make the opening speech, there's no way that a course 2 student like me would get picked to take your place. You're smart, you get that, don't you?"

"W-Well…" she stutters

"And besides, Elizabeth, I'm really looking forward to it. Let your good-for-nothing big bro see his sweet kid sister in all her glory, okay?"

"Y-You're not a good-for-nothing big brother, well maybe!"

"Thanks sis nice to know you care" he said sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Okay fine I'll do it, but you better be watching"

"Don't worry I will sis"

"All right, I'll be going, then."

"Go on."

"All right bro, see you later then." She said as she left. 

_Now then, how am I going to kill time?_

 _First Magic Affiliated high School or FMHS. The very fact that you've been permitted to enrol at this prestigious state-run institution for training magical technicians makes you one of the elite, whose rare talent in magic has been recognised… right?_

"Hey isn't that a weed?" a girl said to her friend as they walked by

"Here so early?" the other girl said

"Someone's sure excited even though he's just a reserve!"

Grey passed those two girls without saying a word even though he could. As he was walking he caught the attention of a nearby girl.

"You're a new student, aren't you? Is there anything that I can help you with?" the girl said in a helpful tone.

 _A course 1 upperclasswomen, huh?_

"No I'm fine" Grey said.

 _CAD… I thought as I saw the bracelet around her wrist._

"I see. Oh, I'm the president of the Student Council. My name is Grace Merwin." She said as the wind swept her hair to the right.

"I'm… uh… My name is Grey Di Angelo"

"Ah so you're Grey…"

A small girl ran over to Grace.

"President, Rehearsal's starting!" said a small redhead.

"Oh, sorry. Are you in the middle of something?"

"No… Excuse me." He said as he walks away slowly and the school president and the small redhead stare at him as he fades into the crowd.

The outside of the main school building was beautiful with white marble pillars and all white marble buildings, it shone in the setting sun. Crowds of people gather at the front entrance and file through the doors to the main hall. The reflection from the stained glass window gave an eerie effect to the pavement below.

 _The half sitting at the front of the hall were course one students or more commonly known as Blooms such as my sister. The half at the back are course 2 students and are known as weeds, that's where I belong. No one's aware of the discrimination than the ones being discriminated against, huh?_

"Excuse me, is that seat next to you taken?" said a black haired girl with pink braids."

"Sure, be my guest" Grey said politely.

"Thank you very much. Um… I'm Jamie White. It's very nice to meet you." She said while smiling.

 _Glasses huh!_

"I'm Grey Di Angelo. It's very nice to meet you, too."

"And I'm Erika Chiba! Nice to meet you, Grey" she said with a smirk on her face

"Likewise" Grey said

"But don't you think it's a cool coincidence?"

"What is?"

"You and Jamie have exactly the same shade of black hair."

"Yeah you're right" Jamie said

"Yeah I see it now!"

Then they were interrupted by a guy at the front addressing the whole hall.

"We will now begin the opening ceremony for the First magic Affiliated High School. Now first we have the newly-enrolled student's speech. And the representative of the incoming class, Elizabeth Di Angelo."

"As the sunlight shines gently on the soft grass, and the vivid cherry blossoms flutter on this splendid spring day, I feel so happy and full of joy that my wish to be admitted to the First Magic Affiliated High School has come true. On behalf of all the incoming students, I am filled with the pride of being a member of the First High School…"

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch and they heard an opening address from the student body president, Grace.

After the ceremony, Grey met up with Erika and Jamie on the second floor hallway.

"Want to check out our homeroom?" Erika said ecstatically.

"Sorry. I'm supposed to meet up with my sister."

"Sister?"

"Um… Excuse me, by any chance would your sister be Elizabeth Di Angelo, the representative of the incoming class?"

"That's right"

"Are you twins?" Erika said

"We get that a lot. My birthday's in May, and my sister's is in April. Still, I'm impressed that you made the connection."

"Yes, Your demeanour, or should I say… Your auras… those commanding gazes of yours are quite similar."

 _Just as I thought, this girl…_

"If you can read someone's aura… You must have really great eyesight."

 _Hypersensitivity to Spirit Particle Emissions… It would be dangerous to let her observe me any further… Observe my secret…_

"Brother?" Elizabeth yelled across the hallway.

"Brother. Thank you for waiting."

"Hey, that was quick."

"Hello. So we meet again. "Said Grace.

 _Now that I could see Grace properly I could actually tell what she looked like. She had long flowing black hair and Ruby coloured eyes. However considering her age she was quite short. I couldn't help but notice that she had a black ribbon in her hair. All in all she was quite beautiful._

I gave a quick nod as I focus my attention on Elizabeth

"By the way, Grey… Are you dating already?" She said with an evil grin on her face.

Grey sighed.

"Of course not, Liz. These two are my classmates."

"It's rude to say things like that, you know."

"Oh really and calling me Liz, isn't? Anyway it's nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Di Angelo."

Now that Erika and Jamie could see the two siblings together they could see the features that define them. Such as Grey's thin, tall but muscular body and his jet black hair, also he looked very intellectual. However Elizabeth was shorter and more filled out but she had the same dark hair and blue eyes.

While Erika and Jamie were studying Grey and Elizabeth, Grey was noticing what Erika and Jamie actually looked like.

Jamie was shy and timid and had jet black hair, the same as Grey, with 2 braids either side. She was small in stature just like Elizabeth.

However Erika was the polar opposite to Jamie. She was happy and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She had bright red hair and a cheeky grin.

"Elizabeth are the student council done with you yet?" grey said to his sibling.

"It's all right, all we did today was introduce ourselves to her. " Grace said to Grey.

"President!" the boy next to Grace said cutting her off.

"Elizabeth, we'll go into more detail another day. You, too, Grey. Let's have a nice, long chat sometime."

"President" the boy interrupts again but then walks away when Grace leaves.

"I'm sorry, Bro, it's all my fault" she says to grey.

"No need to apologise"

"Brother…" she says staring into his eyes.

"Uh… you two." Jamie said

"Why don't we leave you two alone?"

Jamie nods.

 _ **At the Di Angelo residence.**_

Grey is sitting at the table typing away on his personal computer when Elizabeth walks in.

"I'm going to make some coffee for you now, okay?"

"Sure that would be great"

"Elizabeth. Is there something wrong?" Grey said to his sister from the lounge.

"Just now, I got a call from those people… To congratulate me for starting high school, they said…"

"Oh, you mean the old man and Maggie?"

"So… What about you? Did they…"

"No change there."

"Is that right? So they didn't even send you a single email? Those people…" Elizabeth said as the table top and the kettle froze.

"Calm down."

"I'm sorry. I lost my patience for a moment there."

"Instead of helping out with the company like Dad wanted me to, I blew him off and went to high school. It doesn't piss me off if I take that as him counting on me."

As Elizabeth settled down the kettle and table top unfroze.

"If you say so, Grey…"

 _ **On the main road of the city.**_

Elizabeth used her magic to skate across the road as if it were ice but Grey meanwhile had to run.

As Grey entered the Dojo he was attacked by some Ninjutsu students. The first guy ran at him from the left, he countered and blocked the punch and pushed him back to the edge of the arena. Next he turned and was assaulted from the front so he dodged and responded with a mid-kick, then came a drop kick which he caught and threw him about 5 metres behind himself. Straight after he dodged a Escrima stick then back flips to dodge the second blow. The same guy comes with a frontal jab and Grey counters with a swift backhand punch. Then all 5 assailants stormed him at once and he responded by a mid-air leg sweep knocking them all back.

While all of that is happening the master of the Dojo talks to Elizabeth.

"Wow you look very nice in that school uniform"

"Thank you" she said back

"You do look very cute"

"Please stop embarrassing me" she said while blushing

All of a sudden Grey send a flying chop at the Dojo Masters head. But the Master had quick reflexes and blocks him in the nick of time.

"Master you clearly rattled Elizabeth, so would mind calming yourself down?" Grey said to his master

"Good for you, Grey! Let's see what you can do."

Grey started the fight with a right jab but the master caught it and countered with a right hook which Grey blocked then he grabbed the master and held him in a tight bear-hug. The master flipped out and the battle raged on for about ten minutes but eventually they both collapsed in the dirt.

"You're very skilled at Taijutsu" the master said

"Thanks"

Elizabeth came over and knelt beside Grey with a wet towel in hand.

"Grey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Hey, sorry. I got your skirt dirty"

"No… No, it doesn't matter, don't worry"

Elizabeth used her-CAD which is in the form of a hand held mobile device- to get rid of the dirt on her skirt and Greys slacks.

"You did my clothes, too? Thanks."

"It was nothing, don't worry. Anyway bro, shall we grab breakfast?"

 _ **At the High School- Classroom 1-E**_

Grey sat at his desk typing away at his terminal when Erika and Jamie come up to him

"What are you doing Grey?"

"I'm just confirming the curriculum and registering for classes."

"At break-neck speed no less" said the guy in front of Grey as he turned round to face him.

"Hey my bad, it's just kind of rare to see people using just the keyboard to enter things."

"Once you're used to it, it's faster this way." Grey explains

"Yeah? Oh, hey… I'm Leonard Treville, but my friends call me Leo."

"I specialize in Fortification-type magic sequences."

"You can call me Grey"

"Okay, Grey. So what are your signature magic spells?"

"Well, I kind of suck at practical skills, so that's why I want to become a magic engineer."

"You don't say… Well you do look like a smart guy!"

"What? You're an aspiring magic engineer, Grey" Erika said

"Hey, Grey, who's this dude?" Leo said

"Whoa, did you just call me "dude" from the get-go. How rude is that? You "forever alone" types are all the same!"

"Whoa. Who's being rude now, dammit? Don't think you can get away with it just because you're slightly good-looking!"

"Looks are important, you know? Though some lame guy who confuses sloppiness with the "wild" look wouldn't understand that…"

"Wh-Wh… What the heck?"

"Erika…" Jamie says trying to defuse the situation.

At that moment the bell rang.

"Leo, just back off. That's the first bell." Grey said

"You too, Erika. You were going a bit too far."

Those two gave each other evil looks then sat down in their seats.

 _ **In the main atrium.**_

"That was fun, touring the workshops. I'm studying to become a magic engineer, too, so I got a lot out of that." Jaime said to Grey

"Yeah that was pretty productive, huh?"

"I wonder if I'm up to that kind of meticulous work?" Leo said as they sat down to eat their lunch

"Of course it's totally beyond you" Erika said hoping that Leo would take the bait

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Brother" said Elizabeth coming towards the table where they were all sat.

"Oh… hey Elizabeth"

"Is it all right if I join you?"

"You can take my seat, Elizabeth!" said Erika

"Thanks, Erika!"

"And who's this?" Leo said

"Elizabeth DI Angelo. My little sister."

"Nice to meet you…"

"Elizabeth!" said some random course 1 student in crowd of other course 1 students.

"Let's go somewhere with more room. You shouldn't disturb them!"

"Oh, no, I'd like to sit here and…" Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth… You shouldn't share a table with a bunch of weeds." Said the random guy

"Huh…" Erika said

"Well, we need to draw the line between course 1 and course 2" said another random guy in the group.

"What did you just say?" Leo said raising his voice

"Uh… Um." Jamie said

"Elizabeth, I'm done eating, so I'm heading out now." Grey said as he left the table.

"H-Hey! Grey – hold up!" Leo said.

"Grey" Erika shouted.

 _ **Out on the grounds of the school.**_

"Just give up already will you" Erika shouted.

"There's something we need to talk to her about, that's all!"

"That's right! All we need is a little of her time" said a girl from the group.

"Didn't you hear Elizabeth say that she was walking home with her brother? What right do you have trying to split these two apart?" Jamie shouted for what seemed like the first time in her life.

"This is a matter that concerns 1-A! Don't go around meddling with us Blooms, you lowly Weeds!" shouted the random boy again.

"Well we're all newly enrolled students here, remember? Just how superior to us do you Blooms think you are at this point?" shouted Jamie again.

 _This isn't looking good_

"Do you want to know how superior we are?" said the guy again

"Sounds entertaining! Why don't you go ahead and show us, then? Leo said defiantly

"Fine… In that case, I will show you… Just how superior we ARE!" the guy shouted as he pulls out his gun shaped CAD. Leo runs towards him and as his hand is about to touch the CAD the spell starts to activate and Grey prepares to make his move but Erika steps in and knocks the guys CAD out of his hand with her handheld Baton CAD.

"You see, it's just faster to move my body, see?"

The guy grimaced.

"I agree with you, but dammit, weren't you just about to smash my hand, too?" Leo said to Erika

"Goodness, no, I would never do such a thing!" she said with a sly grin on her face.

"Don't you dare try to laugh it off"

"Ridiculous" the guy said

"You, a mere weed" another guy said as he starts firing up a spell on his bracelet-type CAD.

"All of you, stop it" a girl shouts as she fires up an attack-type spell on her bracelet CAD.

Grey fired up an anti-magic spell.

"NO" Elizabeth yells.

"It's all right. And besides…"

A spell hit the girl and knocked her back, stopping the spell she was casting from being used.

"Unless it's self-defence, head-to-head magic attacks are criminal acts!" Grace said as she walked over to where the battle had been going on, along with a couple of people from the student council.

"I'm Marie Watabi, Head of the Disciplinary committee! I'll be taking you statements now. All of you, come with me." Said a short haired bossy girl who seemed like an alright person.

"Brother…"

"Sorry about that. It was just horseplay that got out of hand." Grey said addressing the short haired girl.

"Horseplay?"

"Yes! The Norimaki Family is famous for their quick-draw technique, so I thought I'd ask him to show me for future reference, but it was just so realistic that I couldn't stop myself from making a move."

"They would you care to explain why that girl was about to activate an attack-type spell?"

"That was just a flash spell. And its potency was considerably suppressed."

"Ah… I see you have the ability to read activation sequences as they are being launched."

"I'm no good at practical skills, but I am adept at analysis."

"Apparently, you're also adept at subterfuge."

"Subterfuge? Far from it. I'm nothing but a course 2 student." He said pointing to his blazer.

 _First Magic Affiliated High School. The very fact that you have been enrolled at this prestigious school makes you one of the elite whose rare talent in magic has been recognised. But at this school. From the day you start, you're either an honour student or an irregular._

 _FIN_

 _Thank you guys for reading this, if there is anything you want to ask me just message me and I will be happy to answer. Hope you liked it_


	2. Chapter 2

The Irregular at Magic High School

Chapter 2- The origins of Grey

Magic.

In the times before there was Modern Magic which used a CAD (casting assistance device) there was Ancient Magic. Ancient magic is capable of many different things, most of it is specialised beyond the abilities of Modern Magic. Generally, Ancient Magic is slower and more focused than Modern Magic, as practitioners do not use CADs and instead use talismans and hand signals etc… Ancient Magic and Modern Magic use the same principle, Magicians use Psions (thought particles that give shape to thought and intent) create what is known as an Activation Sequence and that is a magic blueprint constructed out of Psions used to jumpstart construction of the Magic Sequence. A Magic Sequence is an information body constructed from a Magician's Psions. When a Magic Sequence interferes with, and overwrites, an Eidos (the information that makes up an object), it can alter real-world phenomena. However, because of the world's restorative power to maintain order, Magic Sequences cannot be used infinitely. Even though Ancient Magic is slow compared to its modern counterpart it does offer an element of surprise and most of the time has superior firepower.

Modern Magic is categorized by the type of action instead of its nature. It is divided into four major categories: Systematic, Perception, Non-Systematic and Outer-Systematic.

However, considering that most forms of magic are Systematic in nature, therefore magic has become synonymous with Systematic magic.

Systematic Magic is further divided into 4 major types and each contains 2 sub-types. These are known as the Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types.

Most Modern Magic is categorised within this section. Most Magic Sequences combine several Types to create its intended effect.

 **Speed and weigh/mass**

Speed Magic involves speeding up or slowing down the target, hence its name. A Magician can also use personal Speed Magic, allowing them to move at speeds surpassing human limits. Speed Magic directly alters the inertia of an object. Consider this as changing the momentum of a moving object.

Weight Magic involves the weight of objects, reducing or increasing it. It can help reduce the gravitational pull and allow for jumps that travel 100 yards. The "Three Great Puzzles of Weight Systematic Magic" are problems that are theoretically possible using this system, but still cannot be achieved. The three are; Perpetual Motion Devices based on the model of unlimited inertial expansion, Generalized Flying Magic and Gravity Control Type Magic Sequences Thermonuclear Reactors.

 **Movement and Oscillation/Vibration**

Movement Magic involves altering an object's velocity and path. Through Movement Magic, an object can change directions or completely stop in its tracks. The difference between Movement Magic and Speed Magic is that Movement Magic does not affect the inertia of an object. If an egg were subjected to only Movement magic, it would break itself apart because of the inertia inside the egg even though it has technically stopped moving.

Oscillation Magic involves the vibration of targets. Waves can be produced, controlled and dampened with this magic.

 **Convergence and Disperse**

Convergence Magic involves selectively isolating targets within a target area. It can create a space where carbon dioxide gathers in the center, while all other gasses are pushed out, for example.

Dispersal Type Magic is defined as magic that interferes with the movement and interaction of elementary and composite particles. Magic that manipulate gamma rays is categorized as Dispersal Type Magic because the magic interferes with light particles. This type of magic was developed to neutralize the danger of nuclear fission weapons. An extreme form of dispersal magic may be Decomposition.

 **Absorb and Release**

Absorb Magic affects the interaction between particles and energy. For example, absorption magic can affect how much light an object absorbs (can alter colors) or even how much oxygen iron absorbs to form rust.

Release Systematic Magic interferes with the movement and interaction of subatomic and composite particles.

 **Non-Systematic Type Magic**

Non-Systematic Magic does not aim to alter phenomena by temporarily rewriting the body of information associated with the phenomena, Eidos, but aims to control the Psion itself. Unlike normal magic, these are usually affected by distance, as the Psions travel through real space instead of the information dimension.

Examples include;

 **Compound waves**

 **Gram Demolition** (Gram Demolition is a heavyweight Counter Magic that uses compressed Psion particles to forcibly blow away all the accompanying Activation and Magic Sequences — anything that has traces of Psions recorded on it. The compressed Psions themselves travel through the physical realm as opposed to the Information Dimension. Though it is called magic, it is simply a cannonball of Psions that has neither structure nor a Magic Ritual to modify an event, so it is not affected by Zone Interference (another form of counter magic). The pressure of the cannonball also repels the effects of Cast Jamming. It has no physical effects and cannot be hindered by any obstacle. Besides its short effective range, which is a side effect of the Psions traveling through physical space, Gram Demolition has no true weaknesses. However, because Gram Demolition is a compressed ball of Psions within the physical realm, an excessive Psion Count is needed to activate it and very few people can use it.

 **Cast jamming** (Cast Jamming is a Non-Systematic Magic that interferes with the phenomenon-altering mechanism of Eidos. Its nature is similar to that of a magic cancelling system. In contrast to Zone Interference which prevents users from casting by having stronger interference strength, Cast Jamming scatters vast amounts of meaningless Psion waves, and as such it is a technique that prevents rituals from affecting Eidos.

Cast Jamming works by greatly reducing the speed of a magician's data upload to his base station, by overwhelming it with a large amount of data. The Psion noise propagates randomly and rapidly across all the eight varieties of the four systematic frequencies, and essentially becomes an antennae that blocks all transmissions.)

 **Outer-Systematic Type Magic**

Outer-Systematic Magic does not manipulate the physical objects, but the spirits themselves. They don't belong to any type of system. Some examples are magic that manipulates spiritual beings, mind reading, spirit separations, and even mind control.

 **Supernatural Power**

Supernatural Powers/Superpowers are Magics that directly cause phenomenon without Activation Sequences or any other ritual, unlike Modern Magic or Ancient Magic. However, Superpower users can only use one type of magic, any differences will just be variations of the original. (Grey is the exception, having at least two Superpowers.) It can be considered a specialization, to a point where the Magics can only be used by a few. Supernatural Powers can be activated with pure thought regardless of intent or will, unlike modern magic, as unintentionally creating a magic sequence and activating it is impossible for magicians using dozens of types of Magics, like most modern magicians. However, unintentional Magics from people capable of multiple types of magic indicates a strong phenomena rewriting ability.

Grey has at least two of these superpowers and they are as follows:

 **Elemental Sight** \- Elemental Sight is a Sensory magic that allows users to connect to the Information Dimension. They can then specify the Eidos of their surroundings individually, regardless of distance. Users can analyze the Eidos of targets, allowing for precision aiming at long distances. In short, The "Eyes of the Spirits" — "Elemental Sight" refers to Grey's ability to identify the "landscape (color)" of the information dimension.

Each of the Four Major Systems and Eight Major Types of magic projects Magic Sequences onto the Eidos through the information dimension. Thus, Magicians who wield modern magic have the ability to link to the information dimension. By connecting to the information dimension and verifying its "existence" — Grey's senses could be said to expand the field. And this "expansion" has dire consequences. Anything with a physical body in this world has their Eidos imprinted in the information dimension. Also, this isn't done through the five senses, or as if he could "see through" this expanded information dimension and the subsystem's signals to pull out the targets he needed. Rather, he is able to identify each and every Eidos and target them separately. In other words, no one can escape from his Elemental Sight. Also, by using Elemental Sight, users have a 360˚ field of "vision," regardless of physical obstacles, making it excellent for protection.

 **Decomposition-** Decomposition is known as Dissolution, Disintegration and "Demon Right"- is one of Grey's two innate active magic abilities along with Regrowth, relying on his innate talent to directly interfere structural information. Using Decomposition, after identifying the design of any Eidos, Sequence, or object, he can decompose the design. For physical objects, he can translate the physical object into signals, and then erase the base design at his leisure. For an information body (magic spells), he can directly disassemble the design. Therefore, if used on a person, the parts that form the human body, including skin, flesh, nerves, body fluids, bones, and cellular structures would be decomposed at a molecular level. This is one of the most difficult Magics imaginable and a bit reason why Grey is unable to freely wield Systematic-Type Magic; too much of his brain's Magic Calculation Area (The Magic Calculation Area, or magic processor, is the part of the subconscious mind responsible for the use of magic.

In terms of function, the Magic Calculation Area's transforms the imagined reality into data and produces a Magic Sequence for the desired spell. Generally speaking, target coordinates, strength and ending requirements are all set as variables to be executed by the Magic Calculation Area; all other essentials are incorporated into the Activation Sequence, which is then sent to the Magic Calculation Area and translated into a Magic Sequence. In short, the target and power of the spell are determined by the magician's mind whereas the nature of the spell is determined by the Activation Sequence.) Is dedicated to this ability and his other ability: Regrowth.

Grey is incredibly dexterous and skilled with this ability. He is able to fire his ability as a projectile, can cast it as an area of effect Decomposition magic to act as a defensive wall around him, and can focus it around portions of his body to act as a "sword," similar to the way in which Sonic Blade works. As a result, there are many "sub-types" of this spell, most notably: Mist Dispersion, Gram Dispersion, and Material Burst.

Decomposition is not unique to Grey-there are other similar but high ranked spells that involve decomposition of matter and information-but no other magician in the past or present has been able to use decomposition to the degree that Grey can.

 _Anyway that's the magic explained, now on with the chapter._


End file.
